Zelda Meets the WWE
by Xigo
Summary: What happens when the wrestlers of the WWE come to Hyrule Castle?


Zelda Meets the WWE  
By LittleLink GodzillaKid1965  
  
Note from Author: Before you read this, I just want to tell everyone that like my two favorite things are Zelda, and the WWE. (Yes the World Wrestling Entertainment) I've watched that for years seeing chairs smashed over guys' heads, guys going through tables, and I've even seen a few do some high flying moves off ladders. I love just about every wrestler, and I watch it every week. So, with my love for Zelda and the WWE, I decided to write a crazy story about the two coming together. Have fun! (Oh yeah, I don't suggest you read this unless you know or like anything about the WWE) And of course I don't own Zelda or the WWE (I wish I did though!)  
  
The sun finally began rising on the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule one morning. The rays of light penetrated Link's room in Hyrule Castle and woke him up. He slowly opened his blue eyes and looked out into the rising sun. He had slept well the night before, and he had pleasant dreams. He got out of bed and put on new clothes. Once that was done, he looked out his window as the animals and other races of Hyrule. The moment was so peaceful, so calm, and so nice. Suddenly though, he heard a huge BAM! And then a CRASH! And more and more loud noises. He flew out of his room and saw Zelda running down the hall.  
  
"Link, what are those sounds?" she asked. Link shrugged.  
  
"Got me" he answered. They both ran down the stairs into the throne room of the castle, and were absolutely shocked at what they saw.  
  
Right in the middle of the throne room, was a wrestling ring! And all around it were the WWE Surperstars! In the ring was Brock Lesner taking on Kurt Angle, and around the ring was Kane, Triple H (or just HHH), the Rock, Chris Jericho, Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley, and even Edge! As the wrestlers cheered Brock escaped the Angle Slam from Kurt and gave him an F-5! He covered him, and I one-two-three, Brock Lesner won! Zelda and Link just stared in shock before Link finally jumped up in the air and cheered in happiness.  
  
"Woo hoo!" he yelled, "I always wanted ta meet the WWE wrestlers and now I can! Woo hoo!" Suddenly Link felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Ric Flair!  
  
"No Link, it's.WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he said. They both laughed and gave each other a high five.  
  
"I gotcha Slick Ric right back at ya. WOOOOOOO!!!!!" he exclaimed. They both kept on laughing as Zelda still watched in shock. She just couldn't believe all these wrestlers were here in Hyrule Castle! She then felt something cold drip on her. She turned around, and saw Stone Cold Steve Austin holding two full mugs of the ale!  
  
"Hey Zelda ya know where some more ale is?" he asked, "'cause Stone Cold Steve Austin needs more and I think we're running out, this stuff is better than the Buds I drink!" Zelda was shocked and angry with Stone Cold's rude manners.  
  
"How dare you just barge into our kitchens and steal our ale Mr. Austin!" she shouted with his fists to her hips, "And as far as more ale goes I.."  
  
"WHAT!?" interrupted Austin in his normal "WHAT!?" voice. Zelda was angrier.  
  
"I was going to say."  
  
"WHAT!?" interrupted Austin again. Zelda's face began to redden.  
  
"If you say that word one more time I'll."  
  
"WHAT!?" interrupted Austin for the third time, "WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!?" Zelda was just fed up with Stone Cold and stomped off to find Link. She looked around for him and saw him in the ring fighting Brock Lesner! She immediately ran up to ring and watched as Link did a moonsault off the top rope onto Brock!  
  
"Link what do you think you're doing!?" she yelled. Link then got Brock in a sleeper hold.  
  
"I'm doing what I've wanted to for years!" he answered still choking Brock, "I always loved watching wrestling, and my one dream was to beat Brock in a match!" Suddenly then Brock escaped from Link's sleeper hold and got him up for an F-5.  
  
"Here comes the pain Link, he comes the pain!" Brock yelled. He then did the F-5 as Link just splattered against the canvas. Brock hooked the leg, and with once again one-two-three, won another match. He got up and celebrated as Zelda slid into the ring by Link's side.  
  
"Oh Link are you alright!?" she said very concerned. She tried to help Link up as Brock walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Zelda" he said. She turned around in fright at first but soon was very angry.  
  
"You big dumb jerk! I'll make you sorry for hurting Link!" she yelled. Her hand then began glowing with magic and she soon zapped Brock with it. He screamed in pain and soon bounced off the ceiling and smashed into the ground. She sneered at him as Link just jumped up.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, "that was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life! Hey Zelda, where's Brock?" Zelda could only point to the smashed in crater where the burnt to a crisp Brock was. She then got out of the ring and stomped off. As she walked down the halls she simply muttered to herself angry words. She had just about had enough of all these wrestlers and was ready to zap them all into wrestler ashes. She kept on walking before she stopped in front of the 6 foot 10 340 pound Nathan Jones.  
  
"I am Nathan Jones, 'G day!" he said putting out a hand. Zelda was actually surprised at his somewhat nice manners and smiled. She shook his hand as she spoke back.  
  
"I'm Princess Zelda, Hi Nathan"  
  
"I am Nathan Jones, G' day" he said again in his Australian accent. Zelda then looked at him a little strangely.  
  
"I know Nathan hi" she said a little confused.  
  
"I am Nathan Jones, 'G day" he said again. Zelda was now just annoyed with him and stomped off again. Just when she found a nice, well mannered wrestler, he had to be an idiot!  
  
"Was it something I said?" Nathan asked out loud looking confused.  
  
As Zelda marched down the hall back to her room to get away from all the wrestlers, she still had a feeling in her head that she'd meet one wrestler who she'd really like. She kept on walking until she saw one of the wrestlers doing a moonsault in the air. She looked out the window, and noticed a bunch of high flying wrestlers were doing moves off the top of Hyrule Castle! She ran up the stairs and saw some of the best high flyers ready to do their moves. There was Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio, and even Rob Van Dam. She was just shocked to see what they were pulling off!  
  
"Rob, Van, Dam" said RVD doing his trademark thumb pointings. He then jumped off and did a Five Star Frog Splash onto the ring below! She couldn't believe the risks these stupid wrestlers were taking.  
  
"That's it!" she yelled, "no more of this! I'm sick and tired of all the wrestlers here in Hyrule Castle! I just can take it." Suddenly Jeff Hardy walked up to her with his multi-colored hair and his body paint on him.  
  
"Hey Zelda, I'm Jeff" he said. Zelda stared into his eyes and couldn't believe how hot he was to her. He was better than Link!  
  
"Hi" she said quietly still in shock, "welcome to Hyrule Castle Jeff. You guys can do whatever you want off the top." Jeff Hardy smiled. He then put his hands around hers.  
  
"Thanks Zelda, you're pretty cool" he said. Zelda stared at him with shock and love in her eyes. He soon let go and walked over to edge.  
  
"This one's for you!" he yelled. He then jumped off and did a Swanton Bomb onto the ring below! Zelda watched it and just loved it.  
  
"What a hunk!" she whispered. Suddenly she heard someone behind her. She turned around saw some of the most popular WWE Divas!  
  
"Hey Zelda, it's awesome to finally meet the Princess of Hyrule" said Trish Stratus.  
  
"Wanna come down to the Divas Room?" asked Torrie Wilson.  
  
"We could use one more Diva, and I think you'd be perfect for the job!" exclaimed Stacy Keibler. Zelda smiled and couldn't believe she was asked to be a Diva!  
  
"Sure" she answered happily. They all laughed as they walked down the stairs to the Divas Room.  
  
Back in the throne room where Link was taking on Hulk Hogan, Ganondorf had stopped by and was talking to the Undertaker.  
  
"So, you used ta be the Personification of Evil huh?" asked Ganondorf. The Undertaker took a sip of his ale.  
  
"Guess you could say that, but now I'm Big Evil" he replied.  
  
"Cool. Hey I thought you were the Biggest Dog in the Yard?" asked Ganondorf.  
  
"I am, I just like Big Evil better" answered Taker, "But I should since I am the Biggest Dog in the Yard." Ganondorf sneered and thought of an accomplishment he could wipe Taker out with.  
  
"Yeah, well I was able to take the Triforce of Power in only Three Minutes" he said sounding cocky. The Undertaker looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Three Minutes?" he asked. Ganondorf nodded and suddenly Three Minute Warning Jamal and Rosey busted through the wall and attacked Ganondorf with their trademark maneuvers. As Ganondorf cried in fright and tried to fight back, the Undertaker took a sip of his ale as he watched Link get the big boot from Hulk Hogan.  
  
"Never say Three Minutes in the WWE boy" he said.  
  
Back with Zelda and the Divas, the four were walking down the halls back to the throne room after doing their Diva things.  
  
"Wow Zelda, I'd never expect you could be such a great Diva!" complimented Trish. "Yeah Zelda, you looked great, especially in that pink" added Stacy. Zelda smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, I didn't look as good as you girls did!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Of course you did!" they all said at the same time. Zelda laughed a little more before Goldust walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Zelda Zelda!" he exclaimed in his odd and crazy voice since he still had the neurological problem. "I was wondering if I could get an autograph autograph!" He put out a pen and a notepad as Zelda looked at him strangely. But she took the pad and pen and was ready to write the autograph.  
  
"Sure, who's it to?" she asked as she began to write it.  
  
"Go. gol. gold. go. gold" stuttered Goldust before he finally said a full word which he just spat out, "Goldie Locks!" Zelda still looked at him strangely before she shrugged to the other Divas and wrote the autograph. When she was done she somehow managed to give it back to Goldust with a smile and walked off with the Divas. Goldust was now all alone in the hallway.  
  
"Wow, an autograph from Zelda" he said to himself. Goldust jumped up and felt an odd feeling. "Oh, gotta go to the bathroom, don't wanna soil myself again!" Goldust then ran down the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
Soon Zelda and the Divas were in the throne room as Link and the Rock were tag teaming it against the Big Show and Kane. Trish, Torrie, and Stacy stayed back as Zelda went up to ring to talk to Link.  
  
"Hey Link, how's your day" she asked happily. Link then picked up Kane using the Golden Gauntlets and press slammed him out of the ring.  
  
"Pretty good" he answered, "I lost my first matches, but the Rock and me got 'em now!" The Rock then gave the Rock Bottom to the Big Show.  
  
"If ya smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, what the Rock, is cookin'!" he yelled and bounced off the ropes. Soon he came to the Big Show and did the People's Elbow. He hooked the leg, and in one-two-three, the Rock and Link won. As Link jumped around in celebration, Jeff Hardy walked in and walked over to Zelda.  
  
"Hey Zelda, sorry I had ta leave before" he said. Zelda's eyes light up as she saw Jeff Hardy. But soon Link saw Jeff, and Zelda's eyes no longer sparkled.  
  
"Zeldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled.  
  
Ending Author Notes Hope you guys liked it! Look for the WWE to return soon in a little story I'll be typing (this one will have Mirren and the other new dudes from my big Zelda fic Link's Little Brother) And before I finish, I wanna dedicate to especially Brock Lesner, Nathan Jones, and Sean O' Haire my three favorite wrestlers. I love you guys!!!!!  
LittleLink GodzillaKid1965@aol.com 


End file.
